


High Notes

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Singer Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a singer, in love with their bodyguard. Little do they know that the same is true on the flip side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Another wonderful AU requested. I thank a lot of people for beta'ing this work, and I'm really happy that it turned out so well. Hopefully you cubs love it!

“Anakin!” 

The door to your dressing room flies open, the man you had called stepping in, looking around to see if there is any danger. When he finds none, his eyes snap back to you, where you’re wiggling around in the dress you’ve been trying to get in. It’s stuck over your head, and you huff. 

“Could you come here and help me get this on, please?” You shimmy your hips, not noticing his eyes raking up and down your figure, drinking in the sight of you clad only in underwear and a bra. 

Chewing on his bottom lip, Anakin steps closer, gently tugging on the dress until the fabric unfurls and falls properly on your body. With a cheer, you wrap your arms around him, kissing his cheek in thanks. You’ve turned around too fast to notice the deep red blush that’s taken over his face. Anakin shakes his head and pushes the thoughts away. He’s your bodyguard – nothing more, nothing less. 

Anakin clears his throat, making your head tilt up to see his reflection in the mirror. “Do you need anything else, or can I get back to my post?” 

You roll your eyes at him, turning around to poke him in the chest. His chest is firm beneath your finger, and temptation is begging you to splay your whole hand out, just to feel him. Licking your lips, you start to slowly press more of your hand to his torso, but pause, drawing back and shaking the thoughts from your head. 

“No, that’s all. Sorry, I just was having trouble because it got caught in my hair. Umm, you’re free to go back to your actual job,” you whisper, turning back to the mirror and starting in on your makeup.

Normally you would have a team for this sort of thing, but given that the show was last minute and a charity event, it’s just you and Anakin and a few dancers that are around. Anakin pauses at the door, his head tilted enough for you to see his profile, but he doesn’t do anything more than remind you to call him if you need him. The door clicks shut behind him, and you let your head hang. _What is happening to me?_

* * *

 

Flopping down on the couch in your hotel room, you kick off your shoes and sigh in bliss. Anakin chuckles, standing just inside the door, waiting to see if you need anything. You tilt your head back over the arm of the couch, looking at him from your upside-down view. He’s so beautiful, and it’s rather annoying that he has yet to notice that the songs you wrote were about him. Biting at your bottom lip, you reach your hands out like a child, making grabby hands for him. 

Anakin chuckles under his breath, moving over to you slowly, taking your outstretched hands. For a few minutes, you two stay that way; hands interlocked, your head tilted back to look up at him as he gazes down at you. Something passes over his face, his eyebrows furrowing together before he seems to come to a decision, and bends over. His lips graze yours, your breath dragging in sharply between your parted lips as you kiss him back, untangling a hand from his to grip at his hair. 

He groans softly at the feeling of your tongue invading his mouth. You almost did the same as the taste of cotton candy mixing with the mint gum he had been chewing earlier permeates your senses. He’s the first to pull back, smiling at you as your mind tries to catch up to what just happened. Sitting up suddenly, you stumble as blood rushed back from your skull. You teetered on the couch before you grabbed his shirt and dragged him onto you. 

You both fell in a heap on the floor, laughing as he kissed you softly once, twice, three times. With a smile on your face, you let your hands pull at his hair, taking as much as he’s willing to give. His body is a welcome weight on top of yours. While you know that this is as far as it will go tonight, you can live with that. Anakin pulls away slowly, nose skimming the side of yours in the aftermath of the kiss. 

“My songs are all about you.” You breathed, opening your eyes to study his reaction.

Anakin chuckles, his breath fanning over your skin. Opening his eyes and meeting yours, Anakin just stares at you for a long time before nodding. “Then I love every single one of them.” 

You laugh, feeling his lips meet your cheek in a gentle kiss. Holding him close to you, you know that this could be the start of something. You aren’t sure what, but it’s definitely something good. 


End file.
